


20 Haikyuu Fics (20HQF)

by Phantom_friend67



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20 day writing challenge, 20HQF, 20HaikyuuFics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Different Sport, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Sport, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Wings, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Bokuaka - Freeform, Crossover, Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, otp, ushiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_friend67/pseuds/Phantom_friend67
Summary: Hello, everybody! Welcome to my haikyuu writing challenge I've made! It's called 20 haikyuu fics, pretty self explanitory, huh. Well, i just wanted to create something people can have fun with! So i encourage you to take this list of prompts I've compiled and join in by wirting your own stories! You can use the tags #20HaikyuuFics and #20HQF that I have made to share everyone's creative takes on my prompts! YOu can skip around or only do the ones you want, but I ask that you please be mindful and respectful of others, outside of that just have fun with it! I know I will!20 Haikyuu Fics1.) OTP2.) Secret Dating AU3.) Different Sport AU4.) Favorite Captain X Reader/OC5.) No Sport AU6.) Favorite Setter X Reader/OC7.) Actors AU8.) Future/ Adult/ Domestic9.) Favorite Wing Spiker X Reader/OC10.) Crossover11.) Action AU12.) Favorite Middle Blocker X Reader/OC13.) Youtubers/ Media Influencers AU14.) Angst15.) Wings AU16.) Favorite Libero X Reader/OC17.) Hogwarts AU18.) Royalty/ Medieval AU19.) Magic/ Demon AU (NOT HOGWARTS)20.) A Happy Ending
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 54





	1. OTP: Lucky Star (BokuAka)

**Author's Note:**

> I personally am not that great at writing "X Reader" fics, so I will be skipping days 4, 6, 9, 12, and 16  
> Aside from that here is the list of ships I will be using for the prompts. 
> 
> 1.) BokuAka  
> 2.) UshiTen  
> 3.) IwaOi  
> 5.) Takeda X Ukai  
> 7.) UshiTen  
> 8.) UshiTen  
> 10.) DaiSuga  
> 11.) KuroKen  
> 13.) BokuAka / KuroKen  
> 14.) IwaOi  
> 15.) KageHina  
> 17.) KageHina  
> 18.) IwaOi / UshiTen  
> 19.) KuroKen  
> 20.) All listed ships

Staying after for some extra practice had Bokuto and Akaashi heading home from summer practice as the sun was beginning to set Friday evening. The pair walked side by side, stealing glances at each other unbeknownst to the other as their strides equaled out in a comfortable silence, er, well, as silent as it could get with Bokuto around, making small comments occasionally that Akaashi would just hum in agreement with, being too tired to actual hold conversation.

“HEY, AKAASHI! CHECK THIS OUT!” A loud voice suddenly announced looking at something in front of him.

“What is it Bokuto-san?” He asked approaching the other teen’s side.

Bokuto turned to face him with a large smile gracing his features, causing Akaashi’s heart to skip a beat and his face to heat up a bit.

“The summer festival is this weekend,” He explained pointing at the colorful poster, “wanna go with me!?”

“Sure, I got nothing else to do this weekend anyway,” he replied turning his face to try and hide his light blush from his best friend.

Bokuto lit up with excitement, “REALLY?!”

“Yeah, but for now I just wanna go home,” Akaashi punctuated his statement by continuing on his path. 

Bokuto stood in shock for a few seconds before quickly catching back up with the setter.

Nothing was said the rest of the walk, but Bokuto couldn’t stop the humming of a happy tune and there was a bit more pep in his step the rest of the way to his house, even after Akaashi had made it home. 

The next day, they were met outside the festival, as they had discussed over text, after having showered and eaten dinner at their respective houses.

Bokuto stood outside the arc way that was the opening to the festive activities, as he waited for Akaashi to arrive.

The setter arrived a few minutes later, wearing a dark blue yukata that adorned a wave pattern resembling traditional paintings with a darker blue wrap at his waist. The color made his lighter blue eyes stand out more, appearing almost teal in the lantern light. 

“…pretty,” Bokuto unconsciously muttered under his breath. 

As soon as he realized he’d said it, his face heated up turning a light pink.

“Are you alright, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, and Bokuto let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in the form of a relieved sigh.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just, That yukata, it looks, really good on you,” He said awkwardly trying to put himself back together.

“Oh. Thank you. Yours looks nice too,” the setter replied calmly scanning over Bokuto’s form.

He was a wearing an all black and white yukata with a landscape design at the bottom the top half being all black aside from the white crescent moon on the back and stars scattered, along with the white wrap at his waist. It suited him quite well, and matched his hair which was uncharacteristically being worn down. The black and white making the yellow in his eyes even sharper.

“Right, uhh, Thanks. Uh, let’s go! I wanna see all the cool stuff!” Bokuto said probably a little too loudly, before heading into the crowd. 

They started out by going to the ring toss game, which Bokuto got really upset when he couldn’t land a single ring, and Akaashi had to comfort him telling him it was probably rigged anyway, either way, Bokuto didn’t want to go play another game after that, so his mind turned to food.

It stated with Taiyaki.

Then Takayuki.

And then Kakigori.

While, they were finishing up their kakigori, Bokuto spotted something in a booth that caught his eye.

“Come on, Akaashi, I have to go check it out,” he exclaimed with enthusiasm dragging the setter along with him. 

When they arrived Akaashi saw that Bokuto had dragged him to a mask shop.

“I want those ones,” Bokuto said excitedly to the man running the stand, pointing at two masks up at the top corner of the display. The man got them down handing them to Bokuto as he said, “that’ll be ¥1600”

“Thank you,” Bokuto said placing the money on the counter, and they walked away to a spot on the outskirts of the crowd. 

He handed Akaashi a black owl mask when they were out of the commotion of others. It was slim, more European style of a mask that dipped in the center and flared out into a feather design at the edges. 

“You didn’t have to get me one,” He said slightly embarrassed.

“I know,” Bokuto replied easily, his smile wide and just so him, “I wanted to. Now, come on, Akaashi, put it on.”

Akaashi reluctantly did as he was told, turning around for Bokuto to tie it around his head. It was comfortable on his face, only covering a small bit around his eyes, the small bit that was to represent the beak of the bird only went halfway down his nose and the edges of the mask only went one or two inches past his face on either side. The dark color around his eyes only making his teal irises more prominent.

“WOW! IT LOOKS SO GOOD!” Bokuto shouted with excitement, “NOW MINE!”

Bokuto’s was a white horned owl mask, it was a bit larger than Akaashi’s, but it still didn’t cover the whole face, only about half. The mostly white feather with a few dark grey spots reached up to Bokuto’s hairline, so he had to push his bangs our of the way for it, and the feathers at the top edges of the mask extended a little further to create the “horns” of the horned owl and the black “beak” reached the tip of his nose before stopping.

Akaashi had to admit the silver white with dark grey pattered feather mixed in with Bokuto’s hair nicely, and his golden eye stood out even more as they were outlined by the feathers outwardly facing them. 

“Pretty,” Akaashi thought to himself staring into Bokuto’s eyes.

“Hey, wanna go to the goldfish scoop? I’ve always wanted to catch one,” Bokuto said still with a wide smile that melted Akaashi’s heart.

“Yeah, sure, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi returned the bright smile with a small one of his own, as he began following the ace.

He spent 15 minutes trying to catch a fish before he finally scooped up a small white comet with a few black spots.

“Look Akaashi! I caught one!” His voice filled with excitement, as he handed the fish over to be bagged to take home. 

Having received the fish back they began walking again. They went to a more secluded area of the festival to talk.

“I think I’m gonna name it star,” he told Akaashi as he admired the small fish swimming around in the bag, “cause he’s like my lucky star.”

“How so?” Akaashi asked watching Bokuto curiously.

“Because, I was lucky enough to spend today with you,” Bokuto turned to Akaashi with a large smile.

Just then the first firework went off behind them, lighting up the black sky with brilliant red sparks.

But Akaashi didn’t care, he leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to Bokuto’s before quickly pulling back.

Bokuto didn’t even have time to react before Akaashi’s touch was gone.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came ov-“ Akaashi’s apology was interrupted.

“Do it again,” Bokuto’s voice was low and serious. It was a tone Akaashi had never heard from him before it it confused him.

“Huh?”

“Kiss me again,” Bokuto said in the same tone as before.

“…okay…” Akaashi leaned forward again, but this time Bokuto leaned down meeting him in the middle.

The kiss was deep and passionate, hidden feeling from the last two year pour into it. Akaashi’s hands carded through Bokuto’s soft hair, he really did like it when he left it down. Bokuto set his fish down on the table they were standing at and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist pulling him closer. When they finally pulled away they were both smiling, the firework show continuing behind them, lighting up their faces different colors as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“See? I told you he’s my lucky star.”


	2. Secret Dating: I Know You (UshiTen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short, and kinda sucks. I had an idea for this, but about half way through writing it, I forgot where I was going with it and it turned into this.

It was dumb. It really was. Tendou knew that Ushijima always turned all those girls down. He knew that everyone that surrounded him all the time at school, were just friends and fans. So yeah, It was really, really dumb for him to be jealous, because he knew that Wakatoshi Ushijima would never cheat on him, even if no one knew they were together.

Really, It had been Tendou’s suggestion to keep their relationship secret, despite his strangely affectionate demeanor. And after having talked over it for some time, while they were still figuring out the dynamics of their relationship, they came to the agreement over the matter.

Tendou and Ushijima were walking to their next class together talking, well more Tendou talking and Ushijima just listening. 

As they were walking a group of second year girls walked up to them looking nervous.

“Umm, Ushijima-san, it’s just, umm, we made this for you,” the one in the front of the other two said a blush across her face as she held out a box of chocolates. Tendou felt the sneer fall to his face, involuntarily, as he glared down at the girls from Ushijima’s side. He hated the feeling it gave him. The sickening feeling of jealousy that he couldn’t give Ushijima gifts all the time. 

“Sorry, I don’t like sweets,” Ushijima stated in his normal monotone voice, before the girls went on their way looking disappointed.

Tendou still had the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and even when they started walking again he didn’t speak. 

Ushijima just continued, walking, but instead of class, they stopped in an abandoned stairwell. 

“Umm, this isn’t class, Ushiwaka,” Tendou said, but it lacked it’s normal spark of teasing.

“You seriously think I wouldn’t notice,” Ushijima looked Tendou straight in his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Tendou nervously asked, but genuinely confused.

“Those girls were nervously glancing at you that whole time, and you got unusually quiet after the fact,” Ushijima explained, “you think I wouldn’t notice my own boyfriend getting jealous.”

The word ‘boyfriend’ had some emphasis on it, and it made Tendou’s heart flutter every time Ushijima referred to him as such. 

“I-I, Toshi, I’m sorry,” Tendou sighed in defeat. 

“Satori, you have nothing to apologize for. You have every right to be upset. I just wish there was something more I could do,” Wakatoshi rest his hand on Tendou’s cheek. Tendou leaned into the touch.

“I think… maybe, if you want, we could tell people that we’re dating,” Tendou said closing his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against Ushijima’s large and calloused hand, “I think I’m ready, if you are?”

“Of course,” Ushijima leaned in connecting their lips in fast sweet kiss before pulling away smiling, “If you’re ready, that works with me, but we should start with the team, they’ll be pissed if they find out we told others first.”

Tendou laughed a little, cause it was true, “yeah, except Goshiki, he would probably cry, I take that back he’s probably still gonna cry because we didn’t tell we were together in the first place.”

Ushijima let out a light airy chuckle, “yeah, that’s true,” he stole another quick kiss, “we should hurry and get to class before the bell rings.”

They entered the club room together like they did every day, as they shared almost every class, only having to separate for Tendou to go to art and Ushijima weight room for their second elective, other than that their schedules were coincidentally identical. 

They were also always the first ones there, as Ushijima liked to be early and their previous class was right by the gym. As they were getting dressed in their practice clothes some of the other players trickled in. Within 10 minutes the whole team was there, greeting the people who came in last.

Tendou became a bit nervous, looking down and fiddling with his tape covered fingered. He looked up in surprise, when a larger hand grabbed his, seeing Ushijima giving him a small reassuring smile. Tendou nodded, giving Ushijima the okay to tell the team.

“If I could have everyone’s attention for a minute before we go out to practice. I have an announcement to make,” Ushijima used his captain’s voice as he stood at the front of the room with Tendou behind him.

All eyes were on him, or maybe they were on the redhead behind him who was acting uncharacteristically quiet and anxious, he couldn’t really tell. 

“Tendou and I are a couple. We’ve been dating for a year,” He said with a small smile grabbing Tendou’s hand. Tendou looked back at him gaining a confident smile while looking at his boyfriend. 

The team looked at them in surprise, well, some of them, some of the other third years looked as if this information should have been obvious, but they all gave friendly congratulations.

They all went out to practice, but Tendou held Ushijima back to talk for a minute.

“Toshi, I just, Thank you,” Tendou said with sincerity.

“Of course, Satori,” He kissed him quick, “I love you.”

Tendou hummed with contentment, “ I love you too.”


	3. Different Sport AU: "Kreutzer" (IwaOi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like the concept for this one, and have some other ideas for it. Let me know if you want to see a full story of this.

The scrap of metal against ice echoed through the rink over the speakers that played Beethoven’s Violin Sonata No.9 in A major, Op. 47, “Kruetzer”, as two sets of skates worked around each other in harmony. They spun around one another and occasionally the blades would leave the near friction-less surface giving their wearer temporary flight.

As the music comes to a stop, so did the sliding of sharp metal against the frozen plane and the figures wearing them easily fell into their end pose. 

With panting breathes they regain their posture, letting go of each other.

“Good practice, Iwa-chan!” Exclaimed the slightly taller male with beautifully wind blown ash brown hair.

“Well it would have been perfect if you hadn’t fucked up the quad jumps again,” Iwaizumi countered running a hand through his shorter more spiky darker brown hair with a scoff.

“Awww, Iwa-chan, that’s so mean,” the other responded, “you can’t even do the quads, so why do you hate on me when I mess them up, They’re really hard! And I’m not like Tobio-chan who’s just naturally good at everything!”

“You’re real annoying, Shittykawa. You know that, right?” Iwaizumi said looking over his shoulder as Oikawa followed him off the ice.

“I might be less annoying, if you were a little nicer, you know,” He said bitterly sliding the teal guards on his blades.

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi teased with a smirk, “You’re triple axel, double toe loop, and triple salchow were the best they’ve ever been today.”

“I-I, Ummm, really? You think so?” Oikawa’s face lit up in a bright pink blush.

“Yeah, I do, but you’re still annoying,” Iwaizumi said grabbing his jacket off the chair he had left it on. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa cheered, opting to ignore the insult as he mirrored Iwaizumi’s actions, grabbing his own jacket from his chair and sitting down. 

They sat next to each other, occasionally taking sips of water from their respective water bottles, while they watched the rest of the pair skate groups on their team practice their routines. Only one pair skate routine from their team was going to be allowed to enter Four Continents, and it was Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s last year of high school. But their coach had yet to decide which routine to enter. 

“Oikawa! Iwaizumi!” Their coach called, “Run it again!”

They glided back onto the ice into their beginning pose, pulled close to each other, and the music began. Oikawa broke away from Iwaizumi in the first movement with the notes of the violin, his part representing chaos and Iwaizumi’s representing order as he moved with the piano. They danced with the music in a beautiful harmonious fight. Combating each other while at the same time being two parts of a whole, completing each other. Oikawa’s movements were scattered and unpredictable, and he spent a lot of time air born with jumps and combinations, where as Iwaizumi’s were in control, acting as the grounding force, reeling Oikawa in, but also holding him up for stability, like chaos and order keep each other balanced, however often they may be compared as total opposites, they were more like two sides of the same coin. Parallels, but not opposite. Contrasting and complimentary at the same time.

Breaking away from each other for their individuality, but always being pulled back together in almost desperation to be near. The piano accompaniment to the song were the parts Iwaizumi took charge, the quick aggressive parts with the violin is when Oikawa would take over, but when the violin slowed and the piano matched, they would be together, skating to the same rhythm, keeping in time with each other. And at the end of the music when the violin and piano seem to be fighting to get in the last note, its combination after combination from both, quickly approaching each other in time with the music, they’re movement over lapping until they’re circling each other, before the last note struck and they’re hands intertwined, locking together, but their bodies pulled away from each other seemingly to get away, even though they held hands for dear life. Their bodies almost going limp, seemingly putting all their weight into pulling away, as if their grasp on each other was the only thing holding them up.

When they finished, they came back up, both smiling as they looked at each other. It had been their best run through of their program yet, only two of Oikawa’s five quad jumps had been cut off into triples, and neither of them had fallen once.

Their coach called out to everyone, “Iwaizumi, Oikawa! You’re pair skate program is being entered into Four Continents! Everyone else focus on a free skate and short program!”

“We did it Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed in excitement arms wrapping around Iwaizumi’s neck as the taller skater jumped on him, “We’re going to compete in Four Continents!”

“I know,” Iwaizumi said with annoyance, but wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist catching his weight, “I have ears too ya know.” He thought about continuing with, ‘Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you just busted my eardrums with your screeching,’ but decided against voicing the insult in favor of the occasion.

They broke their embrace to leave the ice, as a few others went on to practice some tricks and technique.

They followed their normal pattern for when they leave the ice, Iwaizumi always exits first slipping on his black/grey see-though blade guards, then Oikawa followed putting on his color changing teal ones, they were teal when they were cold, but turned a light pink once they warmed up. They were always cold when they were at practice, but every time Oikawa brought his skates out of his bag at the beginning of practice, he’d watch as the light pink rubbery plastic turned the bright shade of teal that the guards kept the rest of the time they were there.

Then they’d grab their jackets off the chairs they had claimed before practice started, where their bags were shoved underneath, and sat down placing the jackets in their laps and watching the other skaters while they had some of their water form their water bottles.

At the end of practice, they packed their skates and now empty water bottles into their bags, and slid on their jackets before heading out together. 

“Hey, Oikawa?”

“Hmm?” The proper use of his name caught his attention as he looked back noticing that Iwaizumi had stopped walking a step behind him, “What’s wrong?”

Iwaizumi’s cheeks were heated with a blush and he couldn’t bring himself to meet Oikawa’s gaze.

“I-I, do you wanna go out to dinner with me?” He finally blurted out, the words falling from his mouth faster than he could stop them.

Oikawa was stunned, to say the least. He’d had a crush on Iwaizumi since the third grade, but always thought Iwaizumi was straight and wouldn’t ever reciprocate his feelings.

“Wait? Like a date?” He asked trying to make sure, this was actually happening.

“Yes, like a date, Dumbass!” Iwaizumi snapped in embarrassment, face still burning with a bright pink. Oikawa thought it was cute.

“YES!” Came a very excited reply, “I can’t believe this is actually happening. I am awake, right? Please don’t be some cruel joke my mind is playing on me and I’m about to wake up.”

“God! Don’t make it weird,” Iwaizumi said.

“Nope! this is defiantly happening in real life, dream Iwa-chan would never be so mean to me,” Oikawa cheered happily. 

“HEY!” Iwaizumi barked defensively.

“Aww, it’s okay Iwa-chan, I like you the way you are,” oikawa cooed as they continued their short trek back to their houses, but this time holding hands.

It had undeniably been the best day of both of their lives.


End file.
